gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Weaponized Tampa
|variants = |related = Tampa Duke O'Death Ruiner 2000 Drift Tampa |radar_icon = |makeyear = 1960s |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = }} }} Ammo Projectile }} Ammo Projectile }} |modelname = tampa3 |handlingname = TAMPA3 |textlabelname = TAMPA3 |roadspawn = No |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Weaponized Tampa is a two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car appears as armed variant of the Tampa. While similar to its base model, the Weaponized Tampa mainly appears in a single color (with options for camo liveries) and weapon options that can be used by the driver. The extra headlights mounted on the roof, grille and hood (if fitted,) are non-functional. The vehicle is based on the Roadkill, a weaponized muscle car featured in the series. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Weaponized Tampa is one of the fastest weaponized vehicles, performing slightly better than its normal counterpart, thanks to its higher speed and AWD layout. However, its armor is not very good against gunfire. The armor upgrades adds armor plated panels and bullbars to the vehicle, although the occupants are still exposed to gunfire and the car can still explode with a single explosive. *The stock option offers a forward-facing Minigun, with the same offensive capabilities as any mounted Minigun. It can be upgraded into two swiveling miniguns, offering a 360 degree coverage and increasing the damage and fire rate of the entire system. *The missile launcher upgrade adds two missile launchers mounted in the grille and two in the lower bumper, which behaves like those of the Ruiner 2000. The missiles have great damage and range, but limited ammo (20) and does not lock on to vehicles. *The mortar upgrade adds two short-ranged mortar guns mounted on the trunk. They provide great damage against pursuing vehicles, but they also have limited capacity (also 20, 10 for each mortar). The mortars have a unique feature where the projectile's distance can vary depending of the button being hold for a certain amount of time; the longer the player holds the button, the farther the projectiles can travel upon releasing it. GTA Online Overview Weaponized Tampa= V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Minigun/s= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.05 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 1,200 RPM |observed_ammo = 1/2 Box magazine/s (unlimited ammo) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Missile Launchers= ) |file_reload_speed = 2 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Explosive |observed_fire_rate = ~ 60 RPM |observed_ammo = 2 missile launchers 20 missile units |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Mortars= |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Weaponized Tampa can only be modified at a vehicle workshop inside a Mobile Operations Center. *''*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. *''?'' Note: the production model of this weapon has reduced ammo capacity. Image Gallery Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-ArmedTampa.jpg.jpg|'Weaponized Tampas' with armor upgrades and optional weapons. Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Clothing.jpg|Another Weaponized Tampa with hood-mounted flood lights. MilitaryPhantom-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|A Weaponized Tampa appearing alongside a Phantom Custom. Other vehicles seen are a Dune FAV, Half-track and a APC. WaeponizedTampa-GTAO-RearMortarResearch.png|Researched rear-firing mortar on the rear. Mobile Operation Center GTAO Gunrunning.jpg|A red Weaponized Tampa leaving a MOC, shown in the promotional concept art. WeaponizedTampa-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Weaponized Tampa on Warstock Cache & Carry. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Weaponized Tampa appears in the sixth Mobile Operations mission Mole Hunt, where the crew have to find a rogue agent by destroying signal jammers. Once the agent is located, is seen that he retrieved one of these vehicles as his getaway car. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Warstock Cache and Carry for $2,108,050 or for $1,585,000 (trade price). See Also *Tampa - Regular version. *Drift Tampa - A wide-body sports variant of the standard Tampa. *Duke O'Death - Similar armored muscle car. *Ruiner 2000 - Another highly modified muscle car equipped with offensive weapons. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse